


St. Valentine's Day

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 这个梦把我吓醒在凌晨五点半，看好人物关系，免得受到跟我相同的惊吓10→7→4→←6





	1. Chapter 1

For this was on St. Valentine's Day, 

When every bird cometh there to choose his mate.

——Geoffrey Chaucer

 

格里诺站在电影院门口，望着售票处橱窗上情人节宣传海报，那色调粉得令他反胃。黝黑的脸映在玻璃上如同夜里的影子，怒火中烧的面容让那双淡紫色的眼睛显得晶亮。他眼神凶恶地望着里面，像是要透过电影院刻意装修成古典风格的墙壁，将里面成双成对相拥而坐的人们逐个扎到透心凉。

泽梅尔家少爷的脾气素来不好，今日尤其糟糕。这都要源于这个该死的节日和那个叫做波勒克兰的可恶男人——他拒绝了格里诺精心安排的情人节晚餐，却带着别人去看电影，说不定还顺便定了晚上的房间。

这简直岂有此理！格里诺恨恨地在心里骂道，手里被捏扁的锡罐涌出黏腻的碳酸液体，冒着奶茶色的泡沿着手腕流淌到袖扣，染出焦糖色的痕迹。

说起来，波勒克兰并不是格里诺的男朋友，他谁的男朋友都不是。他就是座敞开怀抱的港湾，臂弯中千帆过尽，却也不想长久地留下谁。

而格里诺呢，衔着金汤匙出生在豪门，想要的东西就没有得不到的，却偏偏在波勒克兰这里碰了壁。他不光想要这片港湾，还想这片港湾只属于自己，把别的航船都拒之千里。

只可惜波勒克兰不是真的港湾，他无法提供购买契约，也并不想完全属于某个人。他为格里诺工作拿着他给的薪水，对被赠予的那些珠宝、名表、皮具也都照单全收，却桀骜不逊得令自己的雇主兼长期情人咬牙切齿。

格里既对那琥珀色眸子里荡漾的情潮欲罢不能，又时常想将那只仅剩的眼睛挖出来，省得它总是不老实地到处瞄别人。

其实相比最初，格里诺如今对波勒克兰宽容不少，这要归功于他某日忽然想通，意识到那家伙虽然四处拈花惹草，却并没有离开自己的打算。除开仅是将这个词跟他并列就令人感到违和的忠诚外，作为情人他是几近无可挑剔的，即使常被他激得胸闷，格里诺也不想收回这个评价。

爱玩就让他玩儿呗，谁还不是这样呢？格里诺自身也不是忠贞的人，很快便接受了自己与对方本质是同类相吸这件事，既然这是他们如此合得来的深层原因，那也就没必要过分追究它的副作用。

可今天是情人节，日历上普通的日期一旦被赋予人为的深刻含义，就会随之具有翻天覆地的强大力量，有多少人因此幸福洋溢，就有更多的人心碎泪流。

但这两者都不属于格里诺，他是藏怒宿怨急需活动筋骨的类型

——我非当街撕烂那婊子的脸不可，管他是男的女的，看以后谁还敢跟波勒克兰约会。

 

电影终于散场，意犹未尽的情侣们相拥着走到大街上，在电影院烘托气氛的粉色气泡中，格里诺看到波勒克兰那头白发在人群中朝他靠近，眼罩上那块金属装饰的闪光亮得刺眼。

可与波勒克兰相伴的那位，格里诺半天才看清是谁。不是他眼神不好，而是那人举止规矩得就像是恰好遇上闲聊的朋友，半点暧昧的情意都没有，没有人会把他们联系在一起。

格里诺紧握的拳头松开，半张着松弛地垂下在身侧。那张脸上的伤疤已经够多，没必要再增添多余的笔画。

“哎，格里诺少爷也在这里吗？”感觉到视线的努德内，在门口站立的黑影上辨认出自己熟悉的脸，遥遥地抬手招呼着，完全不知道自己正是对方几分钟前脑海中暴力行为的对象。

“今天学校没课吗？”格里诺若无其事地问，故意不去看波勒克兰那张面露讽刺的脸。努德内是公司的在校实习生，头脑聪明，勤奋认真，且不多话，作为员工正是格里诺最喜欢的那种。

“现在还是假期，没有课。”努德内解释着，望了眼身边的人后，问道，“你是在等波勒克兰吗？那我不打扰你们了。”

“我是在等约会的对象。”格里诺撒了个谎，将“约会”两个字说得重重地，朝波勒克兰露出挑衅的目光。

“那不还是波勒克兰吗？”努德内表情天真地回答，耳边传来的嗤笑声让他疑惑地转过头去，却对上话语中人意义不明的微笑。

“我今天下午是你的。”波勒克兰回答，抬眼往格里诺那边看去，发现对方并没有生气的神色。这倒不令人意外，格里诺再没脑子也不会认为他这样的花花公子能跟努德内这种好学生搅和上——就算他想，那孩子也不会同意。

“可是，如果格里诺找你有事的话——”努德内觉得眼下这氛围说不出来的尴尬，正考虑要不要找个借口离开，将情人节余下的时光留给这对欢喜冤家。

“我跟他没事。”格里诺朝波勒克兰翻了个白眼，作出很大度的样子说，“你们去玩吧。”或是觉得自己的演技还不够逼真，他又对着波勒克兰补充道，“你正好带他去见见世面，多认识些正常人，省得他整天围着奥默里克转，时间长了非被传染神经病不可……”

格里诺还在喋喋不休，说到奥默里克他就心烦。这位高材生模样英俊，才华出众，工作能力强，善于沟通，乐于助人……却偏偏长了副爱管闲事的嘴，也不知道是嫌公司的活少做不过瘾，还是觉得研发太简单不够他磨脑子，三天两头地就要到格里诺面前来说教，指出他这不对那不好，絮絮不止的样子像个无聊的传教士。

“……总之以后你要是想找男朋友的话，记得离那种家伙远点，光用听都够烦人的了，”格里诺沉浸在自己的情绪里，浑然不觉努德内的脸上的微笑有哪里不自然，越说越起劲地继续着，“要是跟他上床的话——”

“行了，就你话多！”能在风月场上混得左右逢源的人很少缺乏察言观色的能力，波勒克兰适时地终结格里诺的唠叨，免得他对那位不在场的人再说什么更难听的话，“我还要带他去吃晚饭呢，先失陪了。”

“可是……你们今天真的不打算在一起过吗？”努德内犹疑着问，明明这两个人都对彼此抱着接受态度，却偏偏谁都不愿意承认，真让人弄不明白。

“我有人，不稀罕他。”格里诺坚持着自己的谎言，他才不愿意认输呢。

“那我们走。”波勒克兰没有戳穿格里诺，拉起努德内便朝着外面走去。

努德内冲格里诺挥手告别，样子有些迟疑，却还是声音轻轻地对他说：“奥其实默里克前辈对你……对你派给他的那些工作是很认真的，他最近受伤便是因为想要获得品相最佳的那株基因样本，为此不惜爬上陡峭的山岩。”

“哼！”格里诺别过脸去，他根本懒得听。

 

“格里诺不喜欢奥默里克还不好吗？”波勒克兰带努德内去的餐厅是他们初次吃饭的地方，那之后便成为了习惯。他边斟着美酒边对看起来胃口欠佳的努德内说，“他要是喜欢，你才该担心呢。”

“嗯。”努德内轻轻点了下头，将盘子里的西蓝花切得小小的，只有这样他才吃得下去。他本来只想出门独自看场电影，却没想到遇上波勒克兰，还被他拉着买了情人节的第二张半价票，散场出门又刚好遇见格里诺，这一连串的巧合直教他觉得可疑。

“只要奥默里克的感情没有得到回应，你就仍然有机会，”波勒克兰耐心地开导着自己情人节谢绝约会的临时挡箭牌，他虽不喜欢跟人谈爱情，却不等于他不懂得其中奥妙，“依我看，除非奥默里克换个对象喜欢，否则你的机会就是永远。”抿了口酒后，他继续道，“格里诺喜欢奥默里克的可能性就好比彗星撞地球，就算发生了，那也绝对是世界末日。”

“差不多吧。”在这个问题上努德内的看法与波勒克兰一致，他根本无法想象自律节制的奥默里克跟放纵轻狂的格里诺相处该是什么样的画面。格里诺毫无道德感的生活方式对奥默里克而言肯定是忍无可忍，而整日将自己关在实验室里奥默里克在格里诺眼里必然乏味透顶。

“我想奥默里克本人也是这么认为的，聪明如他应该知道自己根本没有任何成功的可能。”波勒克兰继续分析着，“他只是控制不住去担心格里诺这么堕落下去的后果，才会说出那些反而令对方讨厌的话。”

“这是学长对人好的方式，他要是关心谁，就会认真地替对方考虑前途与未来。”西蓝花上的咖喱在努德内嘴里散发出微微的辛辣，明明是熟悉的餐厅相同的菜式，今日吃起来却不怎么能承味，“他对我也是这样，只可惜——”

“说起来，你或许该高兴，”波勒克兰挑了挑眉毛说，“他喜欢格里诺，这至少证明他喜欢的是跟你性别相同的人，帮你省掉费心思猜的功夫。”

“或许吧。”努德内低下头去。格里诺方才那么说的时候他只为奥默里克感到有些难过，自己倒不是特别伤心，毕竟他早知他们的事情。反倒是波勒克兰席间所言让他那颗埋藏在深处的心跳得疲惫，连带呼吸都沉重起来。他承认对方说得有些道理。

“你知道扭蛋机吗？”波勒克兰在餐桌那边问，手里的餐刀正从块牛排的边缘划过，红的汁液随着他的动作流淌出来，散发着令他兴奋的淡淡血腥味。

“我在商场里见过，地铁里也有。”努德内回答，不知道波勒克兰怎么忽然问到这个。

“喜欢这种事呢，就好比捧着满手的硬币，站在台扭蛋机面前。”波勒克兰表情戏谑地说，“有的人运气好，才投了第一个币便得到了自己想要的，有的人运气差，花光了所有的币也没得到，或者得到的不是自己想要的，”他停了停等待努德内理解自己的比喻，“但只要机器里的货物仍在，而你又有足够的耐心且愿意投入，早晚会刷到想要的那件东西。”他神色闪了闪，“如果性别不合适的话，那等于是拿错了币，对方不收，除非把机器砸了强抢，否则是没希望的。”

“那你认为我现在是处于什么状况呢？”努德内想了想之后问，“是我缺乏耐心？还是手里的币投入不够？”

“都不是，”波勒克兰摇着头回答，往嘴里叉了块肉，“你那台机器对你很慷慨，只是他给的不是你想要的。”吞掉嘴里的食物，他又说，“奥默里克待你可是十分地好，他在你身上付出的关爱，就连很多情侣间都做不到。”他露出半开玩笑的表情，“我甚至怀疑，只要你需要，他甚至肯把自己的心脏捐给你。”

“可是心脏不能捐，捐了会死的。”努德内话语出口才意识到自己重点错误，“但你说的其他事情，倒确实是这样的，他对我百般地好，只是没有把我当做可以恋爱的对象。”

“想想看，你憧憬他，他爱护你，你只喜欢他一个，他也没有比你更亲密的人……从实际上的所得来看，除了没得做之外，你跟他和恋人间还差什么呢？”话说到这里时，波勒克兰的声音听起来有些暧昧，“你们甚至还分享同间公寓，真想做的话其实也不是没有机会，以那家伙的性格说不定事后还会对你产生要负责的想法，需不需要我教你？”

“这个就算了！”努德内红着脸说，赶紧喝了几口冰镇果汁，想将面颊上的热浪消下去，“我不想这样，我希望是奥默里克学长先喜欢上我，然后才……”

“放心吧，我也是开玩笑的，”波勒克兰淡笑着说，餐桌不大，他的声音听起来却有些遥远，“这办法不适合你，其实也不适合奥默里克，他是道德模范没错，却也很聪明，什么都看得穿。手段耍太多只会适得其反。”

“嗯，我也是这么认为的。”努德内觉得自己的脸还是很烫，只好将玻璃杯贴在上面冰着，“谢谢你告诉我这些。”

“好好珍惜现在吧，”波勒克兰放下餐具，他已经食用完毕，“至少你还能目的单纯地去等待渴望的人。像我跟格里诺这样，即使遇到喜欢的人，也只想着早日吃干抹净免得夜长梦多，哪还有心思玩你追我跑的游戏。”

“可我觉得格里诺少爷对你是很有耐心的。”努德内从方才起就这么想，他认为波勒克兰也应该知道。

“简直执念到磨人，真是烦死了。”波勒克兰看似不屑地回答，却不经意地在嘴角边露出淡淡的弧线。

“可你明明也很喜欢他。”兴许是被脸上的红霞烧昏了头，平日寡言的努德内今天特别大胆。

“你连自己的事都管不过来，还有功夫替我操心？”波勒克兰不置可否，在这种事情上争辩只会显得欲盖弥彰。而后他聪明地抛出令对方难以拒绝的提议，“我看你还是去医院探望下你喜欢的人吧，毕竟今天是情人节，哪怕他不知道你的心思，也不妨碍你呆在他身边的快乐，”说罢他举起杯子做出祝福的样子，“愿你们在消毒水味道里度过这美好节庆的余下部分。”

—TBC—

2019-02-20


	2. Chapter 2

Why does a man like to be made sad by viewing dolefuland tragic scenes, which he himself could not by any means endure?

——Saint Augustinus

 

奥默里克躺在单人病房里望着被石膏覆盖的那条腿，心想自己这究竟是该算是为科学事业奋不顾身，还是因爱情而断筋碎骨？

绝望而孤注一掷的爱是艺术与文学的永恒主题。人们不吝用最凄美哀婉的辞藻去铺垫这样的情节，可若是落到自己身上，那就立刻变成叶公好龙的故事。人类欣赏悲剧就如同躲在温暖的窗内看雪景，既为那绝伦的美丽而赞叹由衷，又不愿意为其寒冷凛冽的锋芒所伤。

但这位智力商数高过人类平均值的青年，聪慧的同时也拥有比平均意义的人类更坚韧的信念。察觉到自己本心所向的时刻，他虽有过刹那的惶恐，却未曾想过要作徒劳的逃避。强大的理智在让他明白自己难以抽身且毫无胜算的同时，也一并赋予他勇气直面真实的爱愿。

尽管厘不清自己爱上格里诺的缘由，可有件事他认为是毫无疑问的。那家伙在这样自我放纵下去迟早会出事，必须有人在他坠入深渊前拦住他，将他拖回安全无害的世界，并阻止他再次踏足危险。

无处言说的爱以难以克制的担忧为表现形式，奥默里克打心里害怕那位骄奢淫逸的富家少爷哪天嗑药过量窒息在浴缸里，或是酒精中毒猝死在夜店，要么滥情纵欲染上麻烦的疾病落下终身后患。

同样令他感到忧患迫近的是来自泽梅尔家族的压力。老爷子常抱怨格里诺对家族事业不上心，作为家主他再怎么娇惯自己侄儿，也不至于放任祖上基业败坏在只知享乐的下一代手里。

必须帮他做出值得夸耀的业绩，最好能够带来品质与销量的飞跃，好让老爷子对他刮目相看。

只差最后一步，还需要更努力才行。

奥默里克闭上眼睛，门在他思考的时候开了。

 

“情人节快乐！前辈，今天感觉怎么样？”努德内俏皮地眨着眼睛，随手将一束红色的玫瑰花摆放在奥默里克的床头，表情自然地给了床上的人献上浅浅的拥抱，然后语气随意地解释着，“波勒克兰买的，我们下午一起看了场电影。”

“还行，除了行动不便哪都好。”奥默里克不觉异样，微笑着回答，将那束花拿过来凑在眼前，那是三只长茎玫瑰。抚摸着被仔细剪掉的尖刺留下的淡绿色伤口，他说，“波勒克兰还真是会挑呢。”

“是啊。”努德内淡笑着回答。天知道方才那套行云流水的动作，他在来这里的路上偷偷在心里演练了多少遍，才能做得这么一气呵成。

“你想吃点什么喝点什么就自己拿。”奥默里克望着床边柜子里堆满的慰问品说，“昨天你离开后，老爷子来看过我，送来的东西多得用不完，不如你待会儿拿点回家吧？”

“好。”努德内点点头，转过身去抚摸那块包裹着奥默里克左腿的石膏，声音轻轻地问，“这里面很疼吗？”

“不算特别疼，骨骼在生长，有点不适是自然的。”奥默里克递过去一盒蓝莓汁，塞到努德内手里。回忆起那场可怕的遭遇，他仍感心有余悸，他本是去采集样本的，谁知道丛林里竟突然窜出头美洲狮，惊得他跌下山崖去，“喝吧，别光坐着啊。这是你喜欢的口味。”

“真是辛苦前辈了。”努德内接过那盒果汁，将吸管插进去，浅浅地喝着。

“从结果来说这是值得的，”奥默里克脸上露出欣然的笑容，“那株野生番茄所携带的基因稀有而珍贵，如果能够依照我的设计与原有的品种杂交成功，将会给公司带来可观的益处。”

是给掌管公司的格里诺少爷带来可观的益处。努德内安静地听着，在心里默默地替奥默里克将他实际的想法补充完整。

这位思维能力卓越的前辈认为，近代商业过分追求高产甚至不惜为此牺牲口感的育种模式，是桎梏番茄及其周边产业发展革新的重要原因。现在的消费者既注重味觉体验又追求绿色天然，要想在这样的需求中重获生机，就必须让番茄重新恢复过去的自然甜度。只有这样，才能在尽可能少用添加剂的情况下制作出甘甜可口的番茄汁和醇香浓厚的番茄酱。

“这简直是太荒谬了！最初开始尝试育种的前人们不知付出多大努力，才让果实苦涩只能作为观赏的野生番茄积累出足够食用的甜度，可现代商业只顾眼前利益的短视却让真正优秀的品种逐渐消失，我们要做的就是重新寻回番茄应有的甘甜多汁。”

聆听奥默里克这段关于番茄古典革命的宣言时，努德内尚不知前辈眼中闪耀的神采里除了作为学者的执着外还有别的情愫。而他接受邀请到这家公司实习成为奥默里克的助手，也不光是因为他认可这位前辈的设想。

他想待在奥默里克的身边，成为对他而言并非可有可无的存在，不管他是想要研究番茄还是柠檬。

让他发现奥默里克喜欢格里诺的是那两人之间唯一的那个吻。

奥默里克被格里诺忽然吻住时脸上明灭闪过的表情，看起来就和他在学校里晕倒时被前辈抱去校医院那时的心绪一样。先是与心恋之人接触的惊喜和惶恐，然后是无法抑制的沉沦其中，再是明白对方行为与自己所期待并不一致的怅然若失。

但努德内相比奥默里克幸运的是，这位前辈看到学弟泛红的面颊，作出的反应是询问医生需不需要再量个体温。而格里诺却在事后恶毒地嘲笑对方的窘迫和难堪，并且语气傲慢地告诉奥默里克，要不是在大冒险中输给了波勒克兰，他这辈子都不会碰他。

“你们那时候赌的到底是什么？”努德内曾这么问过波勒克兰。对格里诺而言那不过是他随意给出的无数个吻中无足轻重的一个，可对于奥默里克而言，那恐怕是他的初吻。

“吻你在全公司最讨厌的人。”波勒克兰诚实地回答，他也是在那时候才知道奥默里克的心意，并同时看穿站在角落里脸色煞白的努德内心里在想些什么。

 

“给我说说你们看的电影里讲了些什么吧。”奥默里克将玫瑰花放回床边，小心地不让花瓣遭到折损，“是关于爱情的吗？”

“今天的电影院基本没别的可选，”努德内回答，他看到床上有花叶落下，便伸手将那片深绿捡了去，“那是个人物关系很复杂的爱情故事。”

“是排列组合那种吗？”奥默里克问，“所有角色之间都有过交往关系的剧情设计？”

“硬要比喻的话，应该是多米诺骨牌，每个人都有喜欢的人，也有喜欢自己的人，但是到最后谁都没有得到幸福。”努德内回答。这确是电影里的故事，只是他不会告诉奥默里克自己选择这部电影的缘由。

“这样的遗憾总是令人唏嘘。”奥默里克感叹着，看到努德内说话时眼睛里盈着的湖光，料想那必定是部极富渲染力的电影。

“喜欢的人也喜欢自己大概是这世间最可遇不可求的事情。”努德内望着奥默里克，他是在谈论电影，也是在说对方与自己。

“自最初开始的两情相悦并非世间常态，而是极小概率的事情，所以才需要花费那么多心思去赢得心上人的喜欢。”奥默里克抬手招呼努德内坐过来些，距离太远说话不方便。

“可如果追不到喜欢的人呢，又该怎么办？永远等下去吗？”努德内坐到离奥默里克很近的床边。波勒克兰说得没错，他们亲密无间，只非恋人而已。

“那就不妨回头留意下喜欢自己的人。”奥默里克回答，将床边备用的枕头塞在自己与努德内之间，好让他靠得舒服些。“说不定其中也有值得欣赏的对象。”

“原来学长是这么认为的。”努德内借着低头喝蓝莓汁的功夫将心里那只不停振翅的蜂鸟按住，免得它在耳边嗡嗡作响让自己的大脑无法思考。奥默里克的话让他感到有些欣喜，却又不能表露出来。

“这样的话，其中一个人是跟自己最喜欢的人在一起，而另一个人是跟最喜欢自己的人在一起，”奥默里克神情认真地分析着，他跟努德内讨论过许多的话题，因此并不觉得现在所谈的跟过去有什么不同，“虽并非最完美的爱情组合，却无碍于共度美好的余生。”

 

不知道努德内那边发生了什么好事。

波勒克兰望着手机短信里的笑脸，心想年轻单纯可真是好，苦橄榄里那点微不足道的回甜就能让他觉得今晚月色真美。

明明是阴天。波勒克兰站在窗边，天幕中重云层层半点星光都无，倒是人世的光点闪烁，组成更加壮观的星海。

最初结识努德内的时候，波勒克兰是抱着多认识个富家子弟没坏处的想法，与这位新来的实习生套近乎，却很快发现这位豪门出身的公子，日子过得比自己当无业游民的时候还拮据。

“这是所谓的挫折教育，忆苦思甜吗？”波勒克兰从未见过活得这么艰难的富二代，不由得对努德内的事情产生了好奇。

“不是。”努德内摇着头回答，“我家断了我的生活费，因为我想坚持做自己喜欢的事情。”他说话的神情甚至有些骄傲，“钱可没有自由重要。”

是的，自由。波勒克兰那日笑得惯常冷淡，仿佛是在揶揄对方的幼稚，心里却暗暗地记住了这位面容有伤却表情倔强的年轻学生。

他们一个成长在显赫家庭，一个出生在阴沟里，一个是研究生在读，一个从未上过学，可从某种意义上来说，他们是同类。

只要努德内留在家里听父母的话，就可以拥有锦衣玉食的生活。只要波勒克兰答应格里诺或者那之前任何想要完全占有他的富豪，金钱方面也能挥霍得随心所欲。可他们偏偏就是不愿意低头。

硬要比较的话，波勒克兰认为努德内或许更厉害些，他是由奢入俭，难如登天。

要是换成格里诺。波勒克兰对着看不见月亮的天空做了个鬼脸。老爷子上次骂得很对，那家伙除了有个光彩的姓氏外基本一无是处。

—TBC—

2019-02-20


	3. Chapter 3

It tastes

like stone, leaves, fire. It falls cold

into my body, waking the bones. I hear them

deep inside me, whispering

oh what is that beautiful thing

that just happened?

—— Mary Oliver

 

秋天的时候，奥默里克的番茄古典革命获得初步成功，承载着足够甜度和清香口感的番茄在实验田里茁壮生长。这个品种结出的果实不算壮硕，却饱满圆润，在叶片的掩映下如宝石般美丽。

这本该是令人高兴的事情，可前去总公司汇报成果的奥默里克回来时，脸上却流淌着鲜艳的红色液体，让在实验室里检查数据的努德内吓了一跳。好在他很快便看出那不过是些番茄汁。

“学长你这是何苦呢？”努德内心疼地替奥默里克擦着。不用问也知道，除了格里诺外没有人会做这样的事情。他叹着气劝道，“你明知道他听不进去，反而会因此讨厌你。”

“可是有些话，必须得有人对他说。别人不敢，那就我来。”奥默里克说罢抓起桌上的水杯，深深地喝了几口后，望着努德内关心的眼神问，“如果我犯了错，你会因为担心我生气就不告诉我吗？”

“当然不会，”努德内几乎是脱口而出，但他又补充道，“可你又不是格里诺，你从不会因别人的直言而心生不快。”

奥默里克按住努德内手，将毛巾拿过来自己擦拭着，说：“其实我刚才只是路过，看见格里诺满脸不高兴的样子，就问他要不要尝尝新研发出来的番茄汁，多余的一个字都没说。”

“他好像又被老爷子骂了。”努德内压低声音说，“所以心情很不好。”

“所以我才想让他尝尝这番茄汁，”奥默里克望着那块染着殷红的毛巾说，“只要他尝过，就会明白，这是能够让他从此在家族里扬眉吐气的产品。”

我看未必，格里诺哪有这么敏锐。努德内腹诽着，嘴上却只说：“希望他早日领会学长的苦心。”又轻声安慰道，“不管怎么说，在研发的事情上，你对他是无可替代的。”

闻言奥默里克抬起头，看起来是微笑着，眼神里却露着几分哀伤：“恐怕并非如此，我想他心里已有取代我的人选。”

“这不可能，”努德内很干脆地否认着，“不管是论能力还是看经验，业界都没有比你更强的研究员。更何况这套育种模式完全是由你设计的，换个人来做未必能达到相同的效果。”

“那如果有人拥有不输于我的才华，同时又对这套系统很熟悉呢？”奥默里克问，将手里的毛巾放在边上，眼神深沉地看着努德内。

“没有这样的人，”努德内想了想后回答，表情是认真而诚恳的，“谁还能比你更出色？”

奥默里克抿嘴不言，像是在思考着什么，片刻后才语意温和而无奈地说：“他更喜欢你。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”努德内睁大了眼睛问，既惊异又惶恐。他废寝忘食地专注研究，怀揣的心愿不过是能帮学长做些有用的事，却没想到最后竟然成为他的妨碍。

“虽尚未明说，但我知道他已经打定主意由你接替我的位置，”奥默里克语气平静地回答，“所以他年初那时才会说，希望你能够尽早提前毕业。”

“你为什么不早告诉我？”努德内感到头部一阵晕眩，“如果我知道他是这么打算的，就不会跟他签下合约。我会离开这里，反正我不过是个实习生，来去自由。可现在我的档案恐怕都已经到公司了。”

“正因为如此，我才不想告诉你。你太善良，肯定会为了我们的友谊选择放弃这个机会。可我不希望你这么做。”奥默里克把对方拉到自己身边，用安抚的柔声说。

“我为什么不放弃？我又不是依靠能力赢过你的，这完全是因为他……”努德内坚决地摇头，“总之，我不会接受这件事。这太可耻了！”

他低头望向奥默里克的腿，骨骼已经长好可伤痕却永远在。奥默里克为这些番茄差点送命，谁也没资格占有本该属于他的成果。更何况如果夺走他一切的是自己，将来又有什么立场对他说喜欢。

“我倒是希望你同意。”奥默里克耐心地劝着，“反正他也容不下我，这天的到来不过或早或晚的事。由你而不是别人来接管我的心血，对我来说要好接受得多。”他只看见努德内咬着嘴唇极为抗拒的样子，却猜不透那双绿眼睛里暗含的心思，以为对方只是单纯认为这不符合道义，“这世间的竞争和淘汰从来都很残酷，且未必讲道理和公允。”他看似轻松地笑着说，“不妨把这当做是人生的一课。”

“学长是在说我幼稚，不懂得世界的残酷，需要通过这种方式来学习如何生存？”深呼吸后，努德内的表情忽然平稳下来，他目光沉静却深邃地望进奥默里克那双令他着迷的眼睛，声音里带着戏谑，“出生在我那样的家庭，兄弟间就如同卵胎生的鲨鱼般亲密，为了争夺家族资源，兄长们恨不得将自己的弟弟撕碎在襁褓中，你竟然我觉得我不懂什么是竞争？什么是残酷？”

“我只是在感叹，并不是在怀疑你对世界的认知存在误区。”奥默里克连忙解释着，“我知道你——”

“不，你什么都不知道！”努德内激动地打断奥默里克的话，他的视线开始变得模糊，说话间竟然流下泪来，“你以为我为什么要放弃衣食无忧的生活离家出走？那是因为我明白这世上还有许多比眼前利益更值得追求的事物，远比金钱、权力、地位……远比这些无聊的东西更让我珍惜。比如自由，比如——”他没有说完，却转了话锋，“这堆番茄格里诺少爷爱给谁给谁，反正我不要！”

明明是好事，不接受也不至于这么难过吧？奥默里克觉得疑惑却也无暇多想，赶忙替努德内擦去脸上的溪流。印象中他从未见努德内哭过，这次突兀得让他摸不着头脑。

 

“努德内那孩子怎么了？”波勒克兰忽然闪进门内，还是那副玩世不恭的样子，看似随意地问着。

“是我的错。”奥默里克望了眼来人，垂下头叹息着说，他鸦羽般的头发有些凌乱，上面还沾着未擦净的番茄酱，看起来格外的狼狈。

“你批评他了？”话是这么问的，可波勒克兰心里却在想，别是那孩子的表白被拒绝了吧？

“没有，”奥默里克摇摇头，否认对方的猜测，“我对他从不说重话，他那么聪明，也没那个必要。”

“那是？”波勒克兰信步走过来，靠在奥默里克身边的写字桌上问。奥默里克身上的番茄汁，他是亲眼看着格里诺浇上去的，动作快如闪电，拦都拦不住。

“是我多言，将格里诺希望由他来接替我职位的事说了出来。”奥默里克回答，抬头望向波勒克兰，他知道格里诺身边这位保镖跟努德内平日关系不错，“这是多少人梦寐以求的机会，为何他竟会因此难过得掉泪？”

“我哪知，”波勒克兰表情冷淡地回答，闲聊般地问着，“那你离开公司后打算去哪呢？”

“具体去哪还没想好，”奥默里克黯然的声音里充满失落和惆怅，“但我会离开这里，去得远远地，到别的地方去继续我的人生。”

“这你也跟努德内说了吗？”波勒克兰问，不经意地皱了下眉头。

“还没来得及，”奥默里克回答，“等他心情平复些再慢慢告诉他吧。倒是你，来找我想必是有事？”

“有，”波勒克兰简短地回答着，“格里诺让我来帮他向你道个歉。”

“这可真令人受宠若惊。”奥默里克轻笑着，却是自嘲的表情。格里诺什么时候也学会道歉了，哪怕是借他人之口。这其中必有缘故，所以他问，“发生什么事情了吗？”

“老爷子刚刚打电话来夸奖了他一番，就为你身上这种番茄汁。”波勒克兰回答的语气仿佛在说什么笑话，“依我看，就算他想赶你走，老爷子也绝不会放他胡闹。”

 

“老爷子真的这么说？”努德内问，有些不敢相信地确认着。他正为单方面取消合同的违约金发愁，却没想到事情竟然这么容易就解决了。

“骗你又没人给我好处。”波勒克兰耸肩，见对方不放心，又继续说，“我在场，格里诺那懒鬼按的免提，每个字我都听见了。老爷子叮嘱他无论如何都要留住奥默里克这个天才。”

“这可太好了！”努德内高兴得差点又流出眼泪来，想起方才自己过于激动的表现，开始觉得羞赧。

“只要奥默里克自己不主动辞职，这下可没人能赶得走他，所以你留下不但没事，反而更好。”波勒克兰望天，暗嘲自己什么时候也变成情感顾问了。

“你说我该不该跟他道个歉？”努德内迟疑着问，“我下午对他说话态度很差，最后还自顾自地跑掉了。”

“不用，他比你还自责呢。”波勒克兰鼻腔里发出轻微的气音，努德内转悲为喜的神情令他忍不住发笑，“他是真的很在意你，你的机会很大，需要的只是时间。”

“我有的是时间，”努德内笑着回答，又忽然露出担忧的神色，“反而是你这边……”他有些犹豫，不知道当说不当说，“你知道老爷子给格里诺安排了相亲吧？”

“知道，可是关我什么事？又不是我要去见那女人。”波勒克兰满不在乎地说，他理解对方的忧虑，却对此并无所谓。

“可是，如果格里诺交了女朋友，或者他以后结婚的话，你该怎么办？”努德内小心翼翼地问着，同理心让他觉得这是件悲伤的事情。

“你以为格里诺那种人结了婚就会老实？”波勒克兰语气冷漠地淡笑着问，“还不是外甥打灯笼——照旧。”

哎，这可不好。努德内总觉得波勒克兰也是喜欢格里诺的，否则没办法解释他为何在那位脾气暴躁的少爷身边呆了这么长时间也没厌倦。他目光沉了沉，有些话想说，却忽然晕倒在地上。

 

“这……”格里诺将那张诊断单抓皱了也没看明白那几个字的意思，于是扔给奥默里克，“给我说说，这上面写的到底是什么病？”

“是一种遗传疾病，”奥默里克将那张纸拿在手里展平，他早就从医生那里知道结果，“先天基因的问题。”

“好治吗？”格里诺问，他平日惰于关心人，可在这种事情上却也不含糊，吝啬更是与他无缘，“费用的问题你无需操心，他现在是我们公司的人，多少钱我都出得起。”

“这病很麻烦，”平日素来镇定的奥默里克红着眼眶回答，声音低得几乎拾不起话，“不是钱可以解决的。”

格里诺此生从未遇到过钱无法解决的事情，但他再迟钝也能从奥默里克的表情里看出深重的绝望。他望向波勒克兰，对方沉默地冲他摇着头。

“医院已经通知了努德内的父母，接下来恐怕会发生点冲突。”波勒克兰说着捏了下拳头看向奥默里克，发现那个素来温柔的男人，表情冷硬得仿佛凝固着坚冰。

 

蜜罐子里泡大的格里诺，从未想到这世上还有如此欠揍的父母，竟然连自己孩子的生命也不在乎，满脑子里想的都是算计。说了不需要他们出钱，却还坚持着颜面问题，死活不肯让步。

而他同时也感到颇为惊讶，奥默里克那被他嫌弃的绵软外表下，竟然藏着不为他所知的刚强。那个人站在那对奇葩父母和两个可恶兄长面前的样子，就仿佛他的血肉之躯已成磐石。

“你们不能带他走。”奥默里克对努德内的父母如是说，声音坚决得不留余地，“他已经成年了，有权利决定自己去哪。”

“可这是我们的家事，你一个外人有什么资格插手？”对方气势汹汹地问，毫无礼貌地将奥默里克从头到脚来回打量，他们所以为正确的猜想，让他们逐渐露出憎恶的表情。

“家事吗？”奥默里克冷笑着回应，没有费心去解释对方的误会，“别以为我不知道他脸上的伤是怎么回事。若是你们继续纠缠，我就只好启动法律程序，追究你们的虐待罪名。”

格里诺先是被奥默里克所表现出的巨大反差惊得愣住，又很快反应过来情况，摆出平时那副不可一世的样子，语气傲慢地对那边说：“泽梅尔家的律师团可从来没输过。多大的案子对他们来说都是小事一桩，更别提你们这点鸡毛蒜皮。”

对面一时语塞，说不出话来，不甘心地朝床上望去，恨不得直接动手抢人。

波勒克兰站在床边寸步不让，对面人比这边多，可看起来却没有能打的。他感到外套的下摆处传来重量，回过头发现努德内轻轻地摆着手，像是有什么话要说。

“我想回家。”努德内气息微弱，但声音坚定，见到父母脸上得意的神色，那笑容让他浑身发冷，“我想回我自己的家。”他将视线移到奥默里克脸上，在那双如海辽远如天深邃的蓝眼睛中寻到自己渴望的归处。

—TBC—

2019-02-21


	4. Chapter 4

Accuse me not, beseech thee, that I wear

Too calm and sad a face in front of thine;

For we too look two ways, and can not shine

With the same sunlight on our brow and hair.

——Elizabeth Barrett Browning

这种病就仿佛是基因在身体里安装的定时炸弹，沉默的时候谁也不知危险近在咫尺，直到某天它忽然开始发出倒计时的声音，努德内才意识到自己的人生已经所剩无几。

“你已经没什么时间用来等待了。”波勒克兰对努德内说，特意避开奥默里克在的时候，“如果你不想留下遗憾的话，就必须抓住眼前还来得及的机会。”或许应该更委婉些，但他认为没必要，努德内年轻虽轻，却并不脆弱。“不管你现在对奥默里克提什么要求，他都不会拒绝你。”

“可这样做根本就是胁迫，也太自私了。”努德内那时还能勉强维持正常生活，他的身体如风化的岩石崩塌，有个缓慢的过程，仿佛被拉长的死刑。

“都到这时候了，你还计较那么多？”波勒克兰语调轻嘲地问。

“无法拒绝，就意味着即使接受也毫无意义。”努德内明白波勒克兰的价值观跟自己不同，耐心地阐述着自己的想法，“我不会自欺欺人，也不想拿我的病情来要挟他，更不能利用他对我的好来强取他无法给予我的东西。”他的声音低如叹息，“这不公平。”

“行吧，只要你将来别后悔。”波勒克兰知道自己劝不动，权当尽作为朋友的义务。他在心里哂笑着想，也不知道从什么时候开始，自己变得爱多管闲事了。

 

“从目前为止的数据来看，古典型番茄的遗传性状保持得很稳定，接下来只需要按照常规方法种植，保证光照和土壤，就可以满足市场需求。”奥默里克望着办公桌对面的格里诺，声音平稳地汇报着，视线避开那双贵气的紫水晶色眸子，好让自己接下来的话没那么难说出口，“我想辞职，希望你批准。”说完最关键的部分后，他又重新迎上对方的目光，“你已经不再需要我了，可努德内那边却离不开人。”

格里诺闷不做声地盯着奥默里克那双眼睛里决绝的神光看了半天，自从上次在病房里见识过这位看似文弱的学者那战士般的坚决后，他就没那么讨厌，甚至是有些开始喜欢这个人了。虽然说不清这其中有多少原因是由于那之后奥默里克工作家里两头忙，没工夫再对他进行说教，但此时此刻他心里是不太希望奥默里克离开的。

“我会在离开前做好交接，如果后续存在什么问题的话，也可以随时叫我回来临时帮忙。但我眼下有非常重要的事情要做，无法再承担公司里的责任，希望你理解。”出乎奥默里克的意料，格里诺听罢后并没有求之不得地立即允诺，而是面露挽留的意向。他以为这是老爷子的意思，便有意激格里诺说，“你不是早对我心生厌烦，盼着我赶紧从你面前消失？现在我主动提出离去，你又在犹豫什么？”

“……”格里诺发现奥默里克竟有双凛冽如冰璀璨如宝石的美丽蓝眼睛，坚决起来的样子英气逼人。他此前光知道这个人讨厌透顶，却从未留意到对方身上也有吸引人的特质，还常跟波勒克兰吐槽，那些被奥默里克迷得晕头转向的女士们到底是眼瞎还是审美有问题。“你尽管去做你的事情，公司的职位我给你留着，想什么时候回来都行。”话到这里，他的身子忽然往前倾，双手按在办公桌上肃声说，“但你可要给我把人照顾好了！”

奥默里克因格里诺的决定而颇感意外，弯腰朝着写字台对面深鞠一躬，下沉到地面的目光里既有感激也有不舍，他的声音是情人们吐露爱意的那种温柔：“谢谢你。”

 

彼时努德内的身体状况已经糟糕到无法站起来的程度，失去力量的腿部肌肉连急剧减少后的体重都撑不起，只能整日躺在床上看着奥默里克在房间里忙碌的身影，听他来回做各种事情的声音。

如果认为努德内的精神足够好，奥默里克会为他穿上衣服，梳理好头发，将他放在事先布置过软垫的轮椅上，推到院子里去感受太阳的光芒，去呼吸新鲜的空气，去聆听生活的交响。

奥默里克甚至会在经过花店时给努德内买上支鲜花，让他拿在手上把玩。努德内的嗅觉已经几近失灵，可当他将花朵凑近鼻尖时，记忆里花香的芬芳便会涌现出来，他就仿佛又能闻到。

“我想要支长茎玫瑰。”在收到过牡丹、桔梗、蓝莲等众多鲜花后，某次努德内向奥默里克提出了自己的要求，并毫不意外地获得了满足。

“哎，我还从来没送过人玫瑰花呢，感谢你给了我这样的机会。”奥默里克在将鲜红的玫瑰递到努德内手里时说，笑意满面恰如这花朵般盛放。哪怕日忧夜虑坠着心不堪重负，他也从不在努德内面前表现愁容，而是永远轻松自然的样子，仿佛眼前这位年轻人还有值得期许的人生。

“我也没收过别人送的玫瑰花。”努德内开心地抚摸着那柔软的花瓣，不留神便说漏了嘴，连忙补充着，“波勒克兰送的不算。”

“为什么他送的不算？”奥默里克其实根本没想到那么远的事情，故作好奇地问着，他并不是真想追问，只发现努德内在说起这个话题时面色不错，“跟我送的有什么区别吗？”

“区别可大了！”努德内飞快地回答，很快想出个还算勉强的原因，“他见什么人都送，谁在他身边就顺手给谁，根本不一样。”

“这倒是，”奥默里克笑着蹲下来，那支玫瑰将努德内的脸颊映衬得红润，就连眼睛里都带着光，“如果你喜欢，我以后每天都送你。”

“真的吗？”努德内问，意识到自己过于迫切的渴望，又稍稍放低声音，“可这也太麻烦了。”

“在你的事情上，我什么时候怕过麻烦？”奥默里克抓着努德内的手指尖，意外地发现它们竟然是温热的。

 

有好几次，努德内差点忍不出对奥默里克说出自己内心的愿望，可他每次话到嘴边，又都很好地止住了声音，含混地糊弄过去。

我已经没有可用来后悔的将来。努德内想起自己曾对波勒克兰这么说过，在他劝自己抓紧机会的时候。

因为注定不会有未来，所以即使留有遗憾，也没有关系，反正不会感到难过。

但是对奥默里克而言，他还有很长的人生要继续，不该为了我这短暂的欢乐而承受后续的痛苦。

他已经为我做得够多，多到哪怕下辈子都还不清。努德内不相信来世，他知道奥默里克也不信，所以不愿再增加任性的索取。

这样就已经很好了，正如波勒克兰所说，他为我做的就连很多情侣间都做不到。他肯定是喜欢我的，也是爱我的，只是不是我要的那种。

反正现在我这身体也没得做了，我为何还要在乎他关心我的缘由和情意的本质？

这么想的时候努德内笑出声来，引得刚为他注射完镇痛剂的奥默里克疑惑地抬头，语气温和而好奇地问他想起了什么开心事。

“学长把我的针管弯成了玫瑰花的形状呢。”努德内望着手臂上那根软管语气惊讶地说，并不打算告诉对方实情。

“这样可以最大程度避免静脉留置针因你的手臂动作而受到牵连。”奥默里克惊叹努德内在这种事情上的想象力，他以为那不过是个普通的螺旋状。

 

平安夜的那天晚上，公寓里是从未有过的热闹。

波勒克兰事先通知过自己要来，他依照惯例不跟格里诺过任何暧昧的节日，更隐隐预感这可能是努德内的最后一个平安夜。

这次格里诺极为反常地没对波勒克兰的傲慢产生怨念，吃了闭门羹后并不恼怒，而是带着两瓶好酒直奔奥默里克与努德内的公寓来。

看到坐在桌边的波勒克兰与刚进门的格里诺四目对视的戏剧性场面，努德内笑得氧气管都掉了下来，而奥默里克也忍俊不禁，嘴角的弧线弯得好像新月。

“没想到你这么会照顾人。”望着奥默里克俯身替努德内安置氧气管的背影，格里诺由衷地赞叹着。在他过往的认知里，所谓的照顾人等同于花钱雇个人来照顾，从未见过谁如此亲力亲为。

“学长不但会照顾人，而且菜做得也很好吃，你很快便可以尝到了。”努德内拨弄着搭在身上的透明管，仿佛当它是个有意思的玩具。他看到奥默里克的脸上浮起绯色的云霞，呼吸有片刻的凌乱，料想那便是喜欢与喜欢的不同，是爱和爱的差异。

“真有你的，”波勒克兰望着厨房的方向对努德内说，格里诺正在里面观赏奥默里克做菜，“竟把喜欢的前辈往别人那边送。”

“我方才不过是随口，哪知道格里诺少爷竟然会……”努德内感到有些后悔，倒不是为自己不平，而是觉得波勒克兰或许会不高兴，“很抱歉。”

“你以为我会在意？”波勒克兰满不在乎地说，“下辈子吧。”见努德内愧意地望着自己，又浅笑着将话题推回对方身上，“我还是建议你抓住机会。”说着，他递给努德内一束绿色枝条，“这是槲寄生，我想你懂得我的意思。”

 

送走两位吵吵闹闹的访客后，那束槲寄生被努德内直接交给了奥默里克，并且告诉他，这还是波勒克兰送的。

“他还真是什么花……植物都送呢。”奥默里克坐在沙发上，将那束绿叶编织成应景的槲寄生花环。努德内被他从轮椅上抱起来，放在旁边被子堆成的小窝里，安静而乖巧地看着。

“不喜欢你的人都是傻子。”努德内忽然说。即使在暖光下，他的脸色也十分苍白，眼睛却明亮得好像星星。

奥默里克听他这么说，抬起头望过去，认真地端详着那张表情平静的脸，说：“不喜欢你的才是。”

“嘻嘻。”努德内在被子里动了动身子，故意让声音听起来像是俏皮的玩笑，“可是没有人喜欢我。”

“谁说没有？我就很喜欢啊。”像是为了证明自己所言非虚，他伸手在努德内的脸蛋上轻轻捏了一下。

“我说的不是这种喜欢，是会让人想要共度余生的那种。”努德内作出夸张的难过表情，好让自己看起来不是真的难过，“可惜我还没恋爱过就要死了。”

奥默里克不知道该怎么在这件事上安慰他，甚至没有发现自己的笑容也因此变得有些惨淡。他只得将做好的花环戴在努德内的头上，然后扶着对方的肩靠住自己，开始讲述一个又一个的美丽故事，直到怀里的人嘴角挂着微笑睡去。

 

医生料定努德内活不过冬天，可他沉睡不再醒来那日，是立春之后，恰好是次年的情人节。

“情人节……快乐，学长。”努德内在那日清晨时分尚能说话，他对刚起身的奥默里克挤出不明显的微笑，声音微弱得几乎只剩下气流，却坚持着讲完。

“谢谢，也祝你情人节快乐。”奥默里克飞速地穿好衣服，检查过努德内身上的管子确保没有位移后，立即开始准备当日的第一支镇痛剂。

为了方便在夜间照顾，他已将自己的睡处搬到努德内的床旁边，不分昼夜地守着。辛劳让他的脸庞变得比过去还要棱角分明，眼下的乌青仿佛是生来便在那的印记，长久地褪不去颜色。

这是他此生都不会忘记的日期，可那时的他并不知道将会发生什么。比起情人节，他更关心别的事情，“昨晚睡得好吗？”

“还……不错。”努德内的回答并不诚实，他的身体已经坏到必须依靠安眠药才能睡着的程度，即便如此，他也越来越频繁地被疼痛惊醒在夜间。那日他半夜便醒了，却坚持着没出声，直到清晨看着奥默里克被他的生物钟唤醒，才做出也是刚睁眼的样子。

“每次问你都这么说。”奥默里克故意做出生气的样子，沉声抱怨道，“半句实话都没有。”

“我，没对你说实话……的事情，可多着呢。”这应该是幻觉，可努德内分明听见深处传来什么碎掉的声音，镇痛剂在他体内慢慢生效，带来短暂而虚妄的舒适，让他得以在身体面临最后崩溃的同时，抵御住疼痛的侵蚀，说出能够让人分辨的话语。

“还有什么？”奥默里克问。他刚收好用过的针管，正想着该怎么安排这个被特意提到的节日，转脸过去却发现努德内的样子有些不对劲，连忙拿起手机，找到救护车的电话。

“别……不要。”努德内无力地抬起手想要制止奥默里克，直白地哀求着，“我不想，死在医院里，我不要……”

“可是——”奥默里克并不想就这么放弃，仍握着手机没有松开。

“你说过的，我是……成年人，有选择……去哪的权利。”努德内的胸腔急剧地起伏着，声线凌乱得好像风中烛火，仿佛随时都会熄灭，他用令人心碎无法拒绝的声音说着，“……求你。”

“好的。”奥默里克咬着牙点头道，将手机远远地扔在沙发上，随即半跪在床边抓紧努德内的手贴上自己的脸，他知道这恐怕便是最后，问道，“你还有什么事需要我为你做吗？”

“我想你……抱着我，可以吗？”努德内的声音已经快要化作轻风，他觉得这个要求不算过分。

“好。”奥默里克起身坐到床边，将那具瘦弱得几乎只剩骨架的身体拥进怀里，小心翼翼地生怕会把怀中人捏坏。他继续问，“还有别的事情吗？”

“请一定要幸福，学长。”努德内贴着奥默里克的耳畔说，干涸难受的眼眶忽然湿润起来。

“嗯，我会的，你也要——”奥默里克的声音忽然淹没在哽咽中，他的面颊上水痕交错，浸湿两人纠缠的碎发。

“其实我，有喜欢……的人，很喜欢，不是你……对我这种。”努德内感受着奥默里克眼泪的温度，那咸味泛滥进他的口中，让他久失的味觉仿佛又回归，舌头也变得无法控制，开始说些奇怪的话。

“是谁呢？”奥默里克凝聚起声音问，“如果你希望的话，我可以帮你转达心意。”

“不能说，”努德内认为自己在摇头，却只不过是颤抖，“我不想，让他知道。”眼睛里光域的收缩宣告着最后时刻的来临，“他是，很好的人，会……难过的。”

或许是刹那的心有所感，奥默里克将怀抱稍微松开，望向努德内曾经翠澈的眼睛，想探求出些蛛丝马迹，却只看到亮光在其中黯淡下去的残影，宛如一颗流星坠入那泓碧波，然后深深地沉没到湖底。

—————————————

实在是不想再继续处理，因为我也不太确定含义理解对不对的上帝视角如下：

波勒克兰到老都在玩世不恭到处勾搭，但是不确定勾搭的对象里还有没有格里诺。但从他跟奥默里克在努德内坟前偶遇时的感觉推测，他跟奥默里克那时许久许久未联系，彼此都不知道对方婚姻状况。

奥默里克在公司干到退休都是单身，而波勒克兰许久没跟他有过交集，我觉得波勒克兰可能跟格里诺最后还是分开了。

格里诺不知道结婚没，相亲的事情没下文，也不确定那之后还有没有跟波勒克兰继续，或者说继续到什么时候分开。

到最后谁都不幸福的故事。

—FIN—

2019-02-22


End file.
